


The 5 Times Cassandra Gave Jake Exactly What He Needed and The 1 Time Jake Did The Same

by prettyinterestingcompany



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Exploring what this relationship could give these characters, F/M, Fluff, I'm in love with their interactions, takes place over the series, trying to be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinterestingcompany/pseuds/prettyinterestingcompany
Summary: Jacob Stone is not confident in his intelligence but he's proud of who he is as a person. Cassandra Cillian loves dazzling people with her gift but has a hard time having confidence in herself. The meet and they both can't help but admire each other; Cassandra intrigued by Jacob's fierce passion for art and Jake learning that Cassandra is one of the best people he's ever met.





	1. Art

“Now if you look to your left you’ll find the works of Piet Mondrian. Piet Mondrian was a Dutch painter and an important contributor to the De Stijl art movement.” Jacob Stone smiled at the tour group who moving through the museum was more focused on the monotone tour guide than the art surrounding them. So focused on where they’re supposed to go, it seemed that they were forgetting to enjoy getting there. Sometimes Stone could almost believe he was like them. But every time he found himself stopped in front of the art forgetting where he had been going. 

It was a routine job. The museum had acquired a rather rare portrait of a Greek King which apparently would turn into a spinning wheel of fire and destroy everything in its path. Somehow… Jake often questioned how he had gotten a job where a big ball of fire death was a routine job. It was still early on the job but it was quickly becoming clear to Stone that it was just easier to just go with it then ask too many questions. Stone and Cassandra were playing look out as Ezekiel scoped the museum security. He was trying to keep an eye out but Stone was having a hard time keeping an eye on the security guards when he was in front of Mondrian’s “Willow Grove.”

The beauty of the brushstrokes combined with the impressionistic style made Jake once again consider how many elements actually make up an image. He wondered in some way if he was like the representative painting styles. How many of his features and traits would it take to suggest his image? Big arms. Southern twang. Short temper. Would his interests make it on the list or were they so far from the shape that they would screw up the impression. 

“There’s actually one painting in this collection that does not belong to Mondrian. Can anyone tell me which one it is? No one on any of the tours has gotten it yet. In fact, we’ll give anyone who gets it right something special from the gift shop.” The tour group and the disinterested tour guide was stopped right next to Jake. All eyes started going over the various paintings. Jake smiled. He had picked that out when his eyes first swept over the exhibit. There was a Burygone Diller among the many Mondrians. But he held back. He always held back. No need to show off. No need to draw unwanted attention. 

“Anyone? Anyone?” Stone’s eyes swept over the tour group gathered next to him. There were two couples, one older, one younger. The younger couple were each looking fiercely at the various paintings seemingly in competition with each other. The older couple weren’t looking at the paintings at all. Too busy looking at each other. There was a woman and her little girl. The little girl was right beside Stone and he smiled at the various drawings on the girl’s arms, definitely placed there by the girl herself. He was partial to the large drawing of a hippopotamus on her right arm. She was looking with her big blue eyes, her small face screwed up in concentration. Her eyes zeroed in on the Diller and Jake was impressed. He watched her eyes dart away but always come back to the Diller. 

“Pssst.” Bright blue eyes stared up at her, questioningly. “You’re right. That’s a Burygone Diller.” Her face cleared and she nodded, raising her hand high. The tour guide pointed to her. 

“Yes?”

“That one.” She pointed her hand to the Diller. The tour guide took a second to process that she was right and he raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s correct. Does anyone know which artist actually painted that one?” Bright blue eyes were turned back to him. 

“Who did you say it was?” It was a loud question directed at Stone by the child and he cringed a bit as all eyes looked at him. He wasn’t used to the attention. Particularly for his knowledge.

“Burygone Diller.” He still whispered it. And said it slowly so she could hear the pronunciation. Not quite ready to take ownership for his knowledge in real life. 

“Bury-gone D...” She hesitated, looked up at him. 

“Diller.” 

“Diller.” She repeated proudly and Stone sort of breathed out a chuckle. It was like she had come up with the info all on her own. No help from the weird man who looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. 

“That’s right. Well done. Make sure to collect your prize at the gift shop.” The tour guide had gone back to disinterested but the little girl had a big grin on her face. So much for low profile. With a smile from the little girl and a mouthed thank you from the mom, the tour group went on their way. 

“That was impressive.” He hadn’t noticed Cassandra creep up behind him. Jones must have finished casing the painting. Might have even stole it already. And taken something else on his way out. Stone felt a little irritation tickle his back. He wasn’t sure about the thief. He liked Cassandra though. Didn’t trust her but liked her. 

“Ah. That was nothing. I got a lot of little cousins.” He noticed the confusion flit across her features. 

“Oh no. Knowing which painting wasn’t the artist’s. That was very impressive. They all look the same to me. It took me by surprise.” Stone must of looked taken aback because the small red head instantly started backtracking. “Not that you don’t look like you could know it. I mean you don’t really but looks aren’t everything. I mean look at me, I don’t look like I’m dy…” She trailed off and was embarrassedly looking anywhere but Stone. He tried to form the words to tell her that he wasn’t offended by what she said. Stone didn’t know how to say that he wasn’t used to being complimented for his intelligence. It was strange but refreshing.

Before he could find the proper words to express his feelings, Jones hopped up to the pair of them, rattled off some Australian nonsense followed by a quick jog to the exit. Stone and Cassandra raised their eyebrows at the retreating teen before glancing at each other. Stone settled on a smile to reassure Cassandra she hadn’t offended him and was greeted by a warm uptick of her lips. The moment was broken by the sound of a siren and the shouts of some security guards. 

“Time to go.” Cassandra started her own jog towards where Jones had left. Stone watched her for a brief moment, glanced back at the Diller, smiled at his own intelligence before following behind.


	2. Languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after "The Librarians and Santa's Midnight Run". I loved the small interaction between Jacob and Cassandra about how many languages he spoke and wanted to write something about it.

It was hard to not spend every waking moment in the Library once he had found it. Jacob knew he should head home to the bare apartment he rented so he could catch up on some sleep but...There were so many books. So much information at the tip of his fingers. He had denied himself such outward displays of his intelligence for so long that it felt that he was making up for lost time. Besides Freud’s couch was very comfortable if he could just tune out the psychoanalysis. 

At that moment he was deeply invested in very early diagrams of Roman Aqueducts, while simultaneously writing a new paper under the alias Dr. Thomas Stellman about Italian Cupolas and their significance. He thought back to High School and how many of his fellow football players would have beaten him up had he revealed what he was passionate about. Jacob knew he certainly would have been on a regular swirly schedule if he had been smaller and more honest with his friends.

Jacob had to remind himself. He was a long way from Oklahoma. Physically and mentally. 

“Stone?” He looked up from his laptop to find Cassandra standing on the other side of the table. She was holding a scroll close to her chest and had her face screwed up like she was frustrated with something. He hoped it wasn’t him. Jacob was trying very hard to put their disagreements behind him and get along with his fellow librarian. 

“What’s up?” He moved the diagrams and his laptop a bit to the side so Cassandra would know he was open to her question. 

“Do you actually know Urdu?” It was an odd question. He couldn’t think why she was asking him that. I mean, he did know Urdu. But when she had looked over at him earlier and asked in incredulous disbelief; “Is there any language you don’t speak?” Jacob couldn’t help but feel like Cassandra was starting to resent him. He remembered briefly when he would get a good grade on a test and his buddies would see it. One would inevitably ask; “How’d you do that?” They didn’t want the truth. They didn’t want to know that he was smart or different. So he would lie. Say he had cheated or that he was just super lucky. His buddies would laugh reassured in his conformity and go on with life. He didn’t want to stir the waters anymore than he did so he fudged the truth a bit. Just like the old days. 

“Ah, not very well. Cursory knowledge, that’s all.” It was more truthful than no but it wasn’t the truth. He was taken back by the intensity of Cassandra’s stare. Jacob had no idea what he had said to cause such scrutiny. She sighed and sat down across from him. 

“Could you take a look at this?” It was an ancient scroll completely written in Urdu. So not resenting him. Seeking information from him. That was new. 

“Ummm. I guess. I bet Jenkins would take a look at it though. I’m sure he’d know more than me.” She glanced up from the scroll and her big eyes narrowed a bit. 

“I doubt that very much Jacob Stone.” He felt his breath get knocked from his chest briefly. It was said with such confidence. She knew. She knew he had lied and she was going to make him prove it was a lie. Not out of spite but because she knew he was the best source of information. He was the expert. He was her expert. 

“Let me take a look.” He avoided looking directly at her as he confirmed it was in fact a lie but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassandra give him a patented Cass smile that was a little too wide for her face and push the scroll towards him. He had the first sentence translated the moment he read it. 

“Thank you, Jacob.” Jacob smiled a bit at the scroll; excited to exercise his translation muscles.

“You’re welcome, Cass.”


	3. Archaeology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "The Librarians and what Lies Beneath the Stone"

Jacob Stone had been sitting silently in the library for over twenty four hours now and his team was starting to worry. They stood watching the cowboy sigh forlornly every couple of minutes as he typed up a new paper on his laptop. Everyone knew that this particular mission had been hard on Stone but whenever someone tried to broach the subject, they were gently discouraged from talking.

“I tried to challenge him to a boxing match but he turned me down. It’s not like him.” Eve Baird’ had her arms crossed and her features screwed up with worry as they watched Stone from the annex balcony. She tried to keep her voice low as not to attract Stone’s attention.

“I did try to entice Mr. Stone to go into the library to check on the golden goose but was met with a similar disinterest.” Jenkins, standing slightly apart from the others, was trying to look like he was checking off a clipboard but he had a similarly worried eye cast on the table where Stone was sitting.

“Is this just what he’s going to be like now? Because I think I prefer irascible and red faced to this sighing sad sack?” Ezekiel Jones crunched on an apple, not particularly caring if the cowboy noticed their little intervention group on the balcony. 

“I saw he put his own name on his paper. That’s something right?” Eve tried to sound optimistic but her voice held more anxiety than she wanted to let on. 

“Mr. Stone has been through a rough family matter. What he needs is time.” It was hard for the caretaker to sound genuine. He had his own family issues. And he knew first hand that time didn’t heal all wounds. 

“Well, I, for one, am not letting this moping go on any longer.” Jones tossed his apple to Jenkins, who caught it but looked put out by the young thief’s actions. 

“Mr. Jones. I think it would be better if...and he’s already gone.” Eve Baird patted the older man on the shoulder. 

“Let’s just watch. Maybe he’ll have some luck.” The two turned their eyes to where Jones had approached Stone and was now smiling a bit manically at the art historian. 

“Hey Mate!” Ezekiel found the fact that Stone actually looked at him encouraging as he hadn’t been looking at much of anything except his laptop for the past day. “How do you feel about a little trip to the Met? You get to spout your little speeches about the priceless pieces of art and I get to put a price on them? It’ll be fun.” He was glad to see the small bit of tension in the space between Stone’s eyebrows when Ezekiel mentioned putting a price on the art but it wasn’t enough. Stone simply shook his head.

“Naw, Jones. I got to get this article written. Just don’t steal ‘The Oxbow’.” Ezekiel tried not to let his disappointment show. He wasn’t used to a calm and polite Stone. It was unnerving. 

“Suit yourself. Don’t wallow for too long.” With a pat on the arm, Ezekiel returned to the balcony with his cohorts. Eve was the first to comment on his return. 

“Well that didn’t work.” Ezekiel shook his head. 

“You’re right. Phase one was a failure. I guess we’ll have to wait for phase two to be noticed. In the meantime, I think I will treat myself to a day of big spending. See you later.” Beating a hasty retreat, Ezekiel was nearly out of view when Eve called out. 

“Phase two?”

“Stole his wallet. Now we wait to see if he notices.” He was out of sight and ear shot but Eve still released a quiet;

“Ezekiel!” Left with a still wallowing librarian, the guardian and the caretaker were each going through a list of possible solutions to their predicament. So, neither noticed the back door turn on and a small redhead enter the room until she made her presence known with a shout. 

“Jacob!” This was enough to startle Stone into turning away from his laptop fully. He looked ready to fight whatever had Cassandra running into the annex but looked relieved when he saw a smile on the mathematician’s face. However, he returned to wary when he saw how quickly she was advancing towards him. “Jacob! Come on! We’ve got work to do.”

“Can’t it wait Cassie. I’m right in the middle of something.” Cassandra shook her head and smirked. 

“No. It’s already waited thousands of years.” Jacob looked interested but not swayed.

“Then it can wait another couple of days, can’t it?” Cassandra didn’t look swayed either. 

“Not for you, it can’t. They think they found it Jacob.” She paused for what seemed like dramatic effect. “Queen Nefertiti's tomb.” That seemed to be the magic word. Jacob Stone hopped up quicker than oil in a pot. 

“What. Queen...what. You’re joking.” Cassandra shook her head barely containing her excitement. 

“I’m really not. Now grab what you need for an Archaeology dig and I’m going to get a forensics kit. We leave in five minutes.” Jacob seemed to stunned to move as Cassandra moved towards her own lab. 

“Leave? Wait. Cass. What are we doing?” Cassandra twirled. Her skirt flared out as she performed the move. It almost reached the width of her smile.

“Why we’re going to confirm it’s her, of course. Couldn’t do that without the best Archaeologist I know, could I?” This had Jacob smiling just as wide. With a clap and a laugh, he was off to find his equipment. Jenkins and Eve watched as Cassandra, sure that Jacob had left, walked over to his laptop and smiled at his own name written on the top of the page. 

With that, she too went to gather her equipment leaving Jenkins and Eve alone. The pair turned to each other. 

“Well, I guess we have our Stone back.” Eve said the words tentatively, not sure what kind of magic she had just witnessed. One moment Stone was a clam slammed shut, the next he was an open book.

“Yes. It seems all it took was a certain lady.” Eve nodded but was having a hard time figuring out if that lady was a centuries dead queen or a wide eyed synesthete.


End file.
